


Family Forged In Friendship

by DoomSister



Series: Family forged in friendship [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), sleepyboisinc.
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Kristin will have some cameos, Student Techno, Student Wilbur, Teacher Phil, Techno is a exchange student, Tommy is younger brother of Wilbur, a lot of fluff, dw Phil and Tommy will appear in this story, in the UK, they are brothers your honour, why did he think this was a good idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomSister/pseuds/DoomSister
Summary: Even though Techno is already wearing two sweaters, he is still cold. Why is it so cold? Isn’t it September?Then he remembers, he isn’t in California anymore. He is in the cold, cold UK. Why did he think this was a good idea?Or Techno is an exchange student in a college in the UK and meets his new roommate.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Family forged in friendship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138100
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Family Forged In Friendship

Even though Techno is already wearing two sweaters, he is still cold. Why is it so cold? Isn’t it September?  
Then he remembers, he isn’t in California anymore. He is in the cold, cold UK. Why did he think this was a good idea?  
A year abroad. A whole year in a new country, new university with new professors and new students.  
He could feel his anxiety acting up. He took a deep breath. It’s gonna be good. This will be a good experience. Studying English in the country that produced some of the best literature.  
It will be okay. He won’t have a roommate, so he can settle in before trying the whole socializing thing.  
He takes another deep breath and begins to walk again.  
What did the Lady at the front say? Room 65? That means even more stairs...  
And with that, Techno begins to climb another flight of stairs with his heavy luggage on his back. How did he manage to pack so much?  
Good thing that he sent most of his stuff earlier, so he didn’t have to carry moving boxes through the dorm. But that meant, he didn’t have his computer for the last two weeks. He can’t wait to finally play some rounds of Bedwars again. 

He sees the door. The door of his new home. Yeah. This is gonna be good.  
He gets out his new key and opens the door.  
The first thing he sees are two boxes standing right next to the bed. He scans the room. A Bed, desk, closet, another bed.. WAIT! Another bed?  
Finally he realizes that someone is talking to him.  
“You must be my new roommate. Your stuff came like a week ago, so you must be from somewhere outside England. That’s cool. I’m Wil by the way. What’s your name?”

This can’t be. No. No, this must be the wrong room. He checks the number again. 65.  
No, no, no. His breath quickened. Techno drops his luggage on the ground, right in the middle of the door where he stands. This must be an error of the school. He is gonna go down and ask for the right room. Yea, yea. It’s gonna be good.  
Without saying a word, Techno turns around and walks back downstairs to the front desk.  
Behind him Wil shouts “Hey, your things! You can’t just leave them here on the door.”  
Techno doesn’t respond. He needs to get the right information for his room.  
He storms down the two flights of stairs and only notices that he’s running as he almost crashes into the front desk.  
“Back so fast? Didn’t expect that. How can I help you?” Why is she in such a good mood? This is a dire situation. No, no. Breathe in, breathe out. Okay.  
“There must be some kind of error. I specifically said that I want a room for one person. Room 65 can’t be the right one.” Techno presses out from between his lips, still breathing heavily.  
“I hate to inform you. Every single person room is already in use. We informed You about this issue in an Email.”  
“I never got such an Email.” Techno replies. And he should know. He would remember such an Email.  
“I’m sorry dear, Mr. Blade, isn’t it? I can inform the Dean about this problem. But even then it will take a while. But we can try.”  
“We are not gonna try. We are going to do that and it’s going to work.” he surprises even himself with the intensity in his words.  
“Oh. Okay. Yeah, we can do that.” her cheery demeanor, gone.  
Great. Now he has ruined her day. Now he's gonna be the rude american.  
Techno forces himself to smile  
“Thank you.” 

“Mr. Blade? That’s such a cool surname!” a voice says from behind Techno.  
He didn’t realize that this “Wil” followed him down to the frontdesk and saw everything.  
Everything. Could this day get any worse??  
“Ehhhhh. Thanks?” Breathe, Techno breathe. You can do it.  
He lets out a deep sigh and smiles at Wil as he starts walking up the stairs again.  
“I guess we’re gonna be roommates for at least a week. Name’s Techno”  
“Nice to meet you Techno. Do you want something to drink? You look like a person who needs some water.”  
“Yea….thanks” is the only thing he can say. 

They arrive at their room. Techno’s luggage is still standing in the door, keeping it open.  
Wil goes off searching for a glass of water as Techno slowly starts to unpack.  
He doesn’t really have many possessions.  
He puts his book collection on a shelf over his bed, with “Art of War” by Sun Tzu as the centerpiece. He leans his fencing sabre against his desk, he’s still amazed that he was allowed to bring it with him.  
Now it was time to set up his computer, the part he had been waiting for.  
Just as he finishes, Wil comes back with some water and hands it to Techno.  
“There you go” Wil plants himself on his bed. “So your name is Techno Blade?”  
“Yes.” technically Techno was just the name he gave himself. Wil has no right to know his actual name. Here, nobody should know. This is a new, more comfortable, start.  
“That’s so cool. So what do you study? I study English and Music, so I hope guitar sounds don’t annoy you.”  
“I study English and English Literature and no, you playing guitar will not annoy me.” Techno hopes this was true.  
“Good”. Wil smiles and instantly grabs his guitar from the wall.

As Wil starts plucking the first strings, Techno gets a first good look at Wil.  
This british boy is taller than Techno, brown hair peeking out from under his beanie.  
His sweater is a bit too short for his arms, his long fingers are perfect to pluck and strum the guitar.  
Techno takes a sip from his water and begins to slowly relax to the calming music.  
He turns around in his chair and boots up his computer, slowly swaying his legs to the rhythm of the music.  
Maybe this wasn’t as bad as it first sounded, having a roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not an accurate depiction of college life in the Uk, that's because I don't live there. So take this as total fiction.
> 
> I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I make. English is not my first language :]


End file.
